


Promises

by rapturesrevenge



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapturesrevenge/pseuds/rapturesrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EdWin :: AU :: Ed lives up to his tendencies and reputation for being unconventional. Winry, of course, doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Promises  
>  **Fandom:** _Fullmetal Alchemist_ (slightly AU future fic, mangaverse)  
>  **Pairing:** Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell **  
> Rating:** PG/T  
>  **Wordcount:** 1279

**Title:** Promises  
 **Fandom:** _Fullmetal Alchemist_ (slightly AU future fic, mangaverse)  
 **Pairing:** Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell **  
Rating:** PG/T  
 **Wordcount:** 1279

 ****

* * *

  
Fat white snowflakes fell outside the window, covering the countryside in an increasingly thick blanket of heavy, wet snow. Only a few years ago, they would've been among the population of Risembool's children gathered at the windows, watching the snow with happiness and excitement all over their faces. However, they were older now, far older than they actually were. Snow no longer held the same magic for them that it once had. Multiple tragedies within a short span of time had a way of doing that to people, making them grow up and adopt adult mindsets while still trapped within their young, child bodies.

Except Al. Despite what he'd been through, despite being trapped within that cold, hollow shell, he was still so... _happy._ He was undoubtedly watching the snow, and would more than likely be outside playing in it come sunrise. He'd always been like that. If he ever got his body back, he would still be like that. Ed had no doubt of that as he turned off the bedside lamp and crawled back under the covers following an impromptu visit to the bathroom for decidedly _adult_ reasons.

Tucking his automail arm under his pillow so as to avoid permanent indentations in his face from sleeping on the metal prosthesis and to avoid sudden and unnecessary shocks of cold metal against warm skin, he wrapped his left arm - the one that was still flesh and bone - around Winry's middle, pulling her close against him, her back to his front, protecting her and reassuring her that he was and always would be there. Satisfied that they were now properly tucked in and she was safe in his arms, he relaxed just enough to splay his hand out over her tummy, slowly running his hand over the slight bump that was barely noticeable to the naked eye. She whimpered softly, the sound almost a sigh, and he nuzzled the nape of her neck soothingly. "Feel better?" he asked quietly.

Covering his hand with her left, Winry only sighed, but Ed knew the sound was that of contentment. He knew the sounds she made rather intimately, having coaxed forth a good many of them over the years. It brought a tiny, but genuine smile to his face. It was as if each vocalization had a label with his name on it. There were noises specific to the varying degrees in which she was annoyed with him. There were also happy noises for the times he either did something for her or when he simply walked in the door after being gone for any period of time. Then there were the sounds she made when she was upset for any reason (and those were the ones he hated most, because he was determined that nothing would upset her ever again), when she was frustrated with him, and when she was being ornery. Not for the first time, he wondered just how large the "Ed-only" sound library was. He imagined it was pretty big, given her current repertoire.

He did not dwell on the sounds she made for very long. Concentrating instead on the slight bulge in her tummy, he gently brushed the backs of his fingers over her skin. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he murmured to her, then added, "to either of you." He kept his voice as soft and gentle as his touches, and he was rewarded with her hand moving down to rest over his.

Winry sighed again. "Nothing's going to happen, Ed." Her voice was a little scratchy from noises she'd been making earlier. Despite that, she sounded happy. "Everything will be alright."

He growled softly in response, tightening his arms around her as if attempting to merge their bodies together to better protect her from the dangers of the world. "I know. I just don't want some asshole coming after you just because you're connected to me." He nuzzled her neck again, then kissed her soft skin. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it...no one messes with my wife." He spoke with such determination and confidence, it was hard to doubt him, and quite possibly foolish to do so. Those who did often learned the hard way that one does not challenge Edward Elric when he devotes himself to something.

A peculiar silence fell between them. It was neither awkward nor uncomfortable. Such adjectives no longer existed between them. It was just... _odd_. After a moment, Winry turned her head to look back at him, her eyes focusing on the gentle outline of his face in the low light. "Was that a proposal?" she asked in disbelief and amusement.

Ed chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Do you _want_ to marry me?" His tone was teasing; he had known for several years that Winry liked him, and he had teased her about it a lot over the last few months, even before she'd given him the news. Once upon a time, when they were younger, innocent, and unscathed, they'd announced to their families that when they were grown, they would marry. He and Al bickered endlessly over who would actually marry Winry, though that tempered down over the years. If anything, Al now enjoyed playing matchmaker more than he enjoyed trying to steal his brother's girl. Of course, no one stood a chance with Winry Rockbell anymore. His claim to her was more than solidified, now.

For a moment, all was silent, and Ed felt a twinge of panic. He certainly wouldn't blame her, given all the shit he'd given her and put her through, but it still scared him. Still, it seemed that she had something to say, and he wanted to know what it was.

She sighed, and Ed felt that surge of panic again. "Of course I want to marry you," Winry murmured, almost sadly, and Ed cursed himself for teasing her, especially now. He didn't ask himself when he'd become so whipped; it had always been like this.

There was a way to turn it around, though, and make amends for his mistake. "Will you marry me, then?" He nuzzled her ear, carefully tightening his arm around her middle. He _knew_ she'd say yes, that she would marry him, yet he still wanted to _hear_ her say it, to affirm that which he already knew. It was all because of male insecurities, that he knew all too well. Biology - _science_ \- dictated that physiologically, he would always be weaker and more insecure than Winry. She could handle multiple rush-orders, chores around the house, and keep him in line all at once, even when she was hormonal due to being on her period or because of being pregnant. He couldn't even do his research with the radio on.

She shifted in front of him and rolled over to face him, even though neither of them could see the other in the near-black darkness of her bedroom. He felt her lips on his, felt her arms slip around him and hug him tightly. "You know I will," she breathed next to his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine once more. "You're the only one I want."

Ed adjusted his arm enough to keep her trapped within his embrace and comb his fingers through her long blond tresses. "Good, 'cause you're the only one _I_ want, Winry Rockbell." He paused, then kissed her softly. "Mrs. Elric."

Winry chuckled sleepily. "I like the sound of that," she whispered, already drifting off.

Tucking the blankets snugly around them, Ed pulled her close, determined to keep her and their little one safe and warm. "So do I," he murmured.

* * *

 **22 February 2010**

Holy Christ it's been a while since I posted anything. I really need to get off my lazy backside and get to work on stories. Also, after five years in this fandom, I finally wrote an _FMA_ fic! I'm pretty proud of myself for it. This is more or less a belated Valentine's gift for my amazing girlfriend, Regent Shaw, who suggested I should write this over Valentine's weekend. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it as much as she did. I know I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
